I Could Never Love You
by darkgirl3
Summary: Justin's missing his family after the stupid mistake he'd made. It gets corrected when Gus shows up and helps him fix the mistake.


**I Own Nothing. If I had any say so then Brian and Justin would never have broken up. They could have found other ways.**

**AN: I have this one and others of how Gus was the one that got Justin and Brian back together. **

**Summary: Justin's missing his family after the stupid mistake he'd made. It gets corrected when Gus shows up and helps him fix the mistake.**

**Title: I Could Never Love You**

Justin wasn't really paying attention, which he probably should have been. He was actually bored out of his mind at the moment too. It was even worse that he was bored since he was supposed to be the good boyfriend listening to what was being said. He just couldn't bring his self to do it since it was the same conversation as the night before. He was miserable and was trying to smile, but it was no use. The last week he'd been feeling like hell and he wasn't talking about his allergies.

He was starting to realize that he hadn't just walked out on Brian when he'd left. He'd walked out on Gus since he'd barely been able to see him. Gus was wonderful and sweet and he'd just started calling him something besides Jus. He'd been hurt by Brian, but if he'd only thought about the small things. Gus being one of those things that Brian had shared with him being the biggest. He was also starting to realize he was completely in love with Brian. He couldn't turn off that love even if he wanted to.

He needed to focus on the right now though and figure out how to not fuck up the rest of his life. He was trying to come up with a way to break up with Ethan. He couldn't take it anymore and he missed Brian and Gus more than anything else. He missed seeing both of them together and the happiness he'd felt then. He'd been so fucking happy hearing Gus squeal out when Brian had tickled him for waking him up. They always had pancakes the mornings after Gus spent the night. Brian actually broke his food rules letting Gus drown the pancakes in syrup and butter. He was going to just have to break things off with Ethan and figure things out.

How the hell could he just walk away when they'd meant so much. He should have talked things out, but he'd been so ticked off he hadn't thought. Hell he wasn't even fucking living with Ethan so it couldn't be that hard to say the words. He was so glad he hadn't moved in when Ethan had asked him to. He'd been lost and hurt, but Daphne had litteraly dragged him away before he could give Ethan an answer on moving in. He kind of smiled inside his head remembering her telling Ethan he was just a phase. She was still dead set on keeping him away from the worst mistake of his life. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get a chance. It was the same moment he heard two seperate things coming from two people.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"DADA!"

Justin looked up, but he didn't respond to what Ethan had asked him. Instead he looked past his 'boyfriend' seeing Gus outside the window of the cafe he was sitting in with Ethan. He could hear Ethan asking him where he was going, but he just got up and walked outside in the cold where Gus was at. He hadn't seen the little boy in over a week and he'd missed him. Every time he'd gone to see him Gus had been sleeping or someone else was there. He'd gotten tired of hearing he was a horrible person from Michael so he'd been staying away unless he was working. He had checked in some, but not enough. He was a horrible person for what he'd done and he missed his family so much.

"What are you doing here little man?" Justin asked picking Gus up wrapping his arms around the little boy.

Besides Brian he missed Gus a lot he'd defiantly missed hearing him calling him dada. He still remembered when he'd started doing it too and it had felt wonderful. Gus had just lifted his arms and said dada uppie when he'd been watching him with Brian on a weekend. He still remembered Brian's laugh telling him even his kid found him desirable. Brian hadn't even corrected Gus and Gus had started doing it in front of the others too. Lindsay and Melanie had thought it was adorable. Most of the others had too, but of course Michael had bitched about him not even being family. Debbie had yelled at her son for what he'd said, but Justin hadn't let it get to him that day. After all he'd heard the words dada a second after Michael said he wasn't family. To Gus he was family, which had been all that mattered.

"I looking for my dada." Gus said with a bright smile which Debbie had said he might have to be nicknamed Sunshine jr. Justin kept seeing Brian's smile when he saw it though.

"Maybe we should give him to the cops if he can't find his dad." Ethan said coming up behind Justin and Gus.

"Why the crap would I give him to the cops?" Justin asked. He might not have told Ethan anything about Gus because to him Ethan didn't get to go near that part of his life. He felt guilty because he hadn't gotten to see Gus in a week.

"He Dada." Gus said glaring at the guy he didn't know. "Who you? Why you ta'k dada? You not daddy." Gus said not liking the other guy at all especially when he got closer to his dada.

"You have a kid? You never said you had a son. In the last three weeks we've been together you haven't brought him up." Ethan protested knowing he hadn't heard one thing about any kid. "Who's his dad?" He asked.

"I was never going to tell you either." Justin realized in that moment he never had planned on telling Ethan anything about Gus.

It wasn't because he didn't love Gus, it was because he did love him. He never wanted Gus to see the problems that he'd been having with Brian. He'd never actually planned on staying with Ethan. He'd supposed to have fucked him once and left, but he'd been sold empty lies and promises. When he'd gone to get his stuff from Brian's he hadn't gone to Ethan's, he'd gone to Daphne's. Ethan kept trying to convince him to move in, but he couldn't do it.

He had been trying to think for a week of ways to get out of going to Ethan's. He hadn't even had sex with him in a week because the last time he did he couldn't even get off. He'd faked it, which had been good since Ethan had never noticed he'd gone soft half way through the fuck. He had been thinking of how boring it was the same thing. It was never the same with Brian they always found a way to change things up.

"He's my daddy." Gus said pointing behind Ethan where Brian was standing. "Dada and daddy are fore'er. Mommy say you jus' a mis'ake dada need make see he be daddy's al'ays." Gus said in his broken toddler talk.

"A mistake? I thought you loved me?" Ethan asked, but he didn't need to look behind him. He should have known who the child belonged to. When he'd looked at Gus again he'd seen a younger version of Brian looking back at him.

"I never told you I loved you, you've said it a dozen times to me, but I couldn't. I don't love you Ethan, I couldn't love you because my son's right. I'm always going to be with his dad even if I'm not right there beside Brian, I'm his." Justin said, but he was looking past Ethan at Brian.

He could see the smile on Brian's face knowing that he'd finally found a way to break through his stubborness and prove he cared. Gus was the biggest sign that Brian cared even after all Brian had done for him. If Brian didn't love him that much he'd never trust him with Gus. He looked from Brian to Gus before he realized he wasn't going back to Daphne's tonight. He was going home with Brian and the little boy in his arms. Gus had just told him all he needed to know and Brian had in his own way.

Justin didn't even look at Ethan when he walked past him going to where Brian was. Gus let out a squeal when he was squished between his daddies as they kissed. He didn't mind though because his daddies were happy again. His daddy had told him that he'd needed his help on a very important mission. He needed him to get his dada to realize he loved him even if he had been dumb for not telling him his self.

Brian and Justin finally pulled away from the kiss after what felt like ages looking into the other's eyes. "I'm sorry." They both said.

"I'm the one that actually walked away when I had everything I needed. I forgot that I don't need words when you said everything by not correcting Gus when he started calling me dada." Justin said before Brian could say anything after the I'm sorry.

"I was an idiot too and our son told me that last night when I told him why you left." Brian said looking at Justin then at Gus. He wasn't sure if Gus had understood what he'd meant, but he'd known what idot meant in Gus speak; idiot. "I should have told you what you wanted to hear. I just really suck at telling people stuff. I thought I'd let Gus do the talking for me though in hopes you might reconsider and come back."

"I had already thought it over last night when Daphne told me I was an idiot for the millionth time. I was trying to think of a way to break up with Ethan when Gus showed up." Justin said. "I'd really love if I could come home to you two. Have our regular movie night watching cartoons with Gus?" Justin asked getting two answers in response.

"YES!" Gus cheered putting his little fist in the air.

"Sure," Brian said before he laughed. "You just need to finish with him. I don't think he gets what just happened." He nodded back towards where the fiddler was still standing.

"Dada you no more." Gus called out keeping his hold on Justin not wanting him to turn around to the other guy again. "Dada is ours no yours you be gone." He waved his hand out before looking up at his daddies. "Can we go? I want watch moos." He said using moos to mean movies.

"Gus gave him the message," Justin said but in case Ethan hadn't gotten it from the kiss or his already telling him he didn't love him he walked away with Brian. He wasn't going to regret this walking away like he'd been doing for weeks now. He wasn't walking away from his family this time.

Gus was happy and he could tell that his two daddies were once again happy. He might even be able to convince them to give him extra desert later. He always liked that his daddy and dada had their own rules at their home. He got to sleep between them too so he knew that nothing could happen to him. He also knew they were happy again since they kept stopping to kiss. He let his head rest against Justin's chest listening to his heart beating. He'd missed that sound too even if his daddy said it had only been three weeks. It had been a long year in those three weeks. He just hoped the fighting would be over in his home with his mommies over daddy and dada being idots.

**THE END**

**EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos hope enjoyed it.**


End file.
